Real at Rio
by Master Crane
Summary: Well all know the magic that Rio brings us, but what happens when this wonderful world clashes with the reality of Rio de Janeiro as it really is?This story is based on true facts, the view of Rio from the perspective of a Police Officer.


**A/N: Hi everyone at Rio archive, I'm Master Crane!I'm currently working on KFP archive but due a personal request from Charlie I'll be posting a Rio fanfic. I've read some fanfictions about Rio. This one will be different, why?Well...for start it will be focused around an Oc character that lives on the reality of Rio by a personal P.O.V, what Rio really is at REAL life. And also will mix together the world of Rio as you all know from the movies. This is a way to get people to know better about some harsh aspects of the reality of Rio while seeing how Rio(movie) characters would deal with the other 'side' of this wonderful city.**

**Oc character: **

**Cpt. Nadal, born in March, 1993. Currently residing at the city of Rio de Janeiro. Former Military Police officer. Currently working at the special tactics police unit called BOPE. ****Former captain of the BOPE**

**Speciality: Stealth and sniping. **

**Personality: Rough and rather rude, military life had great influence in his way to be towards society. Also he can be a bit too much sarcastic sometimes. He's very fond of shooting stuff, no matter what.**

**WARNING: This fics contains language and scenes that can be inappropriate for those under 15(No, nothing about sex smart-asses, just references. :/ ). Rated T - M just to be safe at some aspects.**

**Based on true facts.**

Corruption. That was what brought this society down in the first place. At least that was the most obvious thing anyone couldn't think of when looking for an excuse. In a country like this, especially due prior governance and politics, when shit happens everybody talks about, wonders, speculate...

In the current way justice is applied in this country the only winner would be the criminal.

There was no justice, no fairness, everybody was at their own and there was nothing the government seem capable to do to change things, there was little hope.

My job was nothing more than shot scumbags, and the most important of all...drug dealers.

The traffic has been residing at the favelas for decades, and only increasing. Police was very limited and the regular police filled with corruption. You couldn't trust local police, only highly trained men could make their way through the favelas and come out alive. There were days that I wonder if I would survive, each favela was different from the other. You either get lost or get killed, that wasn't much more options than that. I myself got lost a couple of times, there was no maps you could simply study to make your way through, and so many corners for those criminals to hide, the favelas were a total trap.

After serving for so long we came on the days were the government actually bothered to care to do something about it, all for the sake of sport.

World Cup, Olympic Games. The country was disposed to throw billions on stupid events instead of giving proper hospitals, safety, education. The more deep they were burying our graves the closer this country was of a civil war.

Protests raged through every important city of the country on the past months, but they little did to change things, now people would protest even for a sandwich.

I actually got stunned when the government made a joint operation with the army and the marines to occupy the favelas. Apart of their very appealing armory I don't think scout boys of the army knew how shit works around here, they should set their camps and the fire at the beaches instead.

Of course when we got all those scumbags surrounded at the most symbolic favela, Morro do Alemao, those 'politics' came in giving time for the criminals to surrender. I was totally exasperated. One thousand low-lifes criminals sitting ducks at one favela and they're giving the bastards two days to surrender. It was the same thing as getting all of them to the jail and releasing them two days later.

We should have got in there with the fucking tanks and shot the hell out of the bastards, but nooooo...we have to respects the human rights bullshit thing. What rights such murderous and thief's deserved after all?

That's why BOPE make things right, they make justice as those bastards deserve, we shot then ask then we shot again. We don't arrest armed scumbags unless they beg us.

Recently we just entered the New Year, another week of hard work going after fools thinking they can shot people and get away with it, especially those who shot at the BOPE soldiers. I was having enough of this city, but wasn't much different on other places in this country. The only difference was that in Rio war is real.

I've been in this war against traffic for years, and nothing really improved. They ran when the army came, but slowly they were coming back, and stronger than last time, with better guns, and better ideas. I wasn't pleased, and I wouldn't show any mercy towards those who screwed with society for so many decades. The people of Rio didn't deserve this, but politics were in charge of things and who you think that put them in charge?Wasn't the traffic, at least not directly.

Today was supposed to be another day of work, I already was having a good week, while my companions were practicing at the academy I was at the living hall watching tv while taking my lunch. Some news about the discovery of blue macaws in the deepness of the amazon, an endangered species. Boring.

I bet nobody cared to talk about people destroying the forest. Those irregular men that worked cutting trees. Federal crime it was, but to be honest people always talked about saving the amazonian forest and bla bla bla...but nobody really would do shit about it. North states, Amazonia, Pará, Acre, Roraima, Amapá and Mato Grosso. The amazonian forest was so huge that simply reached the most expanded territory states of the country and even other countries.

But since those blue macaws were an endangered species I guess they were more interesting to talk about. Funny...if I heard well blue macaws have their origin at the Northeast of the country, not north. Weird. Also that news on the tv wasn't a recent information, was actually almost a week ago. So typical of them to keep talking about unimportant things for so long.

Anyway I was more concerned about seeing the sports news, cause football is what every brazillian really likes to talk about, no matter when. I even would play one time or other with my colleagues. But my talent is residing at shooting, not kicking a ball.

After a quick lunch I went to get my gear and set my equipment.

My favorite weapon was an M16A1 with a laser scope. The laser was kinda pointless at night, cause it would just deliver my position and I don't like getting shot at(who does?). I tried to get a scope with thermal night vision instead, but my superior simply said we are the BOPE, not the fucking SWAT or GIGN. And also for me to stop playing Call of Duty so much and getting foolish ideas.

What was wrong about having technology at my side?Those men of the traffic already have AK-47's and fucking RPG's if we're unlucky to find one of those using them. I swear they have those cause we just apprehended a fucking Javelin on a scout routine, that was crazy shit!Were they got so much money to get one of those and I can't have a simple thermal scope?

BOPE tends to use the AR-15 assault rifle as main weapon, but for me that thing is a piece of shit, especially at the favelas, you don't use such huge weapon at tiny vielas and other. We have to remember that there are lots of civilians at the favelas and one assault bullet just can go through those poor houses like they were made of paper.

But since I do long range shooting I really don't care about what the others use, as long as they can actually have accuracy.

Grenades?That's crazy, totally ineffective on tight streets, there's too many spot they can hide to avoid and the risk of injuring innocents is too big.

Bulletproof vest. Well, just the chest wasn't enough, I made a personal suit that would protect my legs apart of the knees and my arms just a bit. A helmet would be recommended but sadly it didn't make part of our primary uniform so I had to buy one. I seriously wanted something to my neck but the heat would kill me if not the bullets, and I wasn't going to let mother nature kill me because stupid decisions.

I carried two pistols, not one like most, especially because I tend to lose one of them one time or another and I don't feel like using assault rifles across the vielas, they're powerful but when it comes to maneuverability they're just too slow to aim.

I wasn't a fan of knives, or close engagements, I wasn't a street fighter. I tend to get beat when doing sessions with my colleagues. They keep saying I should learn to fight or I will get myself into trouble. I never saw how meaningful knowing anything about body fight was since I tend to be in the back line after all. What's the worst that can happen?

After getting my gear I went to the briefing room. Today I would be on scout, but this time it would be different. As soon the commanding officer, Paulo Eiglas, entered the room I stood on my salute position.

"At ease, Nadal," He said. I went back to a more comfortable stance. "As you know we'll be doing scout on some hills(on portuguese that means 'morros'),you'll be joining the chopper crew at the heliport."

"The guys with the Apache?Wow, never though I would be doing scout with them," I said a bit surprised by that information. That chopper was for strict use of the army. Use very popularly in the Vietnam war. That was pretty cool, it might make me feel like a super bad-ass american marine.

"Pretty much, they'll be departing in twenty minutes, the first scout will on at the Rocinha and them proceeding to the community of Cristovão,"

"Sounds good, anyone else joining me?" I asked. Normally I do scouts by my own but when they tend to take a while I usually get a partner.

"Not this one, it's a quick snack for you to be honest," Eiglas said with a chuckle. He was always fond of me, admired by the way I fought so hard to clear the favelas. But there he was, sitting on the top chair, and here I was still getting shot at. Eiglas never managed to arrest anyone or shot any bastard. He was always leading the team to do things, but himself never did anything at all.

"I guess so, I'll be on my way," I said saluting before leaving.

"Good hunting," He said.

I guess he expected me to kill more scumbags already.

I made my way to the Heliport, in the mean time I was looking at the sky. Many clouds dark clouds today, not a good sign. Probably a heavy storm coming during afternoon as usual in the summer.

The crew of the Apache was already waiting for me with engines hot. Good to see someone eager to work.

"Captain Nadal, I'm Lil. Tenant Henrique Dias. It's a pleasure, "The man who probably was the pilot said while shaking hands with him.

"A pleasure for me too Tenant, are we ready?"

"As always, get aboard. Unfortunately we're in a hurry today, expecting heavy rain, we'll have to be quick." He said with a concerned expression.

"Understood,"

I got aboard and took a seat and admired the view as we took off and proceeded to our destination.

I couldn't deny one thing...Rio is just beautiful.

I admired everything. The ocean, the beaches, the lake, the stadium, the bridges, The Christ, the hills...truly amazing.

It was worth to be a tourist in a place like this, really it was. But to live here?I wish it was better...

I received a headphone, cause the noise of the chopper he would use radio to talk with me.

_*Approaching or the Rocinha now. We got thirty minutes to fly over the area before moving on,*_

_*Copy that, I'll do a quick scan,*_ I said while adjusting my rifle and the scope. The whole point of this scout was especially to observe any suspicious movements in the favelas, more due the traffic that created hiding drug labs to sell their drug all over the place without requiring interstate transfers.

I had a good eye for this job, and mostly because I would the shit out of those bastards if I start shooting, the problem was that those criminals also could hear clearly the sounds of the chopper and they would tend to hide. Sometimes, they would just do the last thing they should.

A loud noise of something hitting the fuselage confirmed my fears, we're getting shot at.

_*This is echo 216, we're under attack by hostiles at the Rocinha,*_ The pilot informed the base through radio. That would instantly activate the local police to intervene in the area.

_*Copy that 216, all units of the area are on alert and moving to._.-

Before he could finish the sentence several shots got full hit on the chopper, at that moment the contact ended.

_*Fuck!They hit our antenna, I lost contact with base, Nadal see if you can spot those morons* _

Henrique moved the chopper on a spin so I could see who the hell was shooting at us. With my scop I located an individual with an AK-47 moving through tiny vielas, I knew it was him cause he would look up every time with expectation.

_*Hostile spotted, taking the shot,*_ I said before pulling the trigger.

_*What?!*_

After he said that I pulled the trigger twice. One shot missed and the other hit right at the individual's chest. He fell like a rock.

_*Nadal, this is a scout mission, who gave you permission to fire?!*_ Henrique yelled astonished. I stared at him sternly.

_"*It's my job, you do yours,* _

After letting that clear I went back to my scouting routine, the police reached at the suspect I shot. He was later declared deceased, a fatality resulted from a shooting between local criminal gangs. Funny how things work, huh?

I heard another loud noise and I felt something cold and wet over my right arm. It started raining, and it was getting intense quick.

_*We better get back, this rain doesn't look weak at all*_

_*I think we better fly over the forest at this area, decreasing altitude.*_ The co-pilot suggested.

_*I know it's an emergency procedure but can't we go straight?* _I asked, rain was getting intense but we weren't that far from the nearest heliport.*

_*Yeah, but if we feel I rather try surviving over the woods than hitting a goddamn building,*_ Henrique retorted.

Point taken.

Few minutes passed, the rain hitting the chopper without mercy. The wind getting stronger at each second.

The chopper was shaking violently. I was stunned to see how dark it became outside, couldn't see almost nothing down there. The rain suddenly stopped, but the wind was still strong and then...

_*Fuck!Lightning bolts, if we get hit we're in trouble!* _

No shit. I'm not very fond of getting electrified.

_*We're too low!Pull, PULL!* _The co-pilot screamed. The altimeter was indicating they were below 120 meters.

_*No pressure on the pedals, I can't see a damn thing!* _Henrique yelled back desperately while fighting to gain control over the aircraft.

That's it, we're going to die, and by mother nature. Just great.

_*Watch out!*_

A hill came out of nowhere in front of them, Henrique pulled the hardest he could, he just didn't expect the chopper to respond so quickly.

Neither did I.

The sudden change of movement drop me off balance and I fell off since there were no doors to stop me from falling.

I closed my eyes, the noise was disturbing since the chopper and the rain didn't sound clear in my ears, but the sound of the wind as I kept falling to my certain death. Almost quickly as it started I felt pain and everything went dark.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hum?"

That was the first thing I said. The fact that I actually was feeling a lot of pain was a good sign, I'm still alive after all. I wonder how many bones are expose.

I slowly moved my head, just the pain I felt at the same time was a warning for me to take it easy. I slowly moved my arms expecting fractures, but only felt burning cuts. That was a good start.

I opened my eyes carefully, it wasn't dark, but wasn't too bright wherever I was. Maybe because I was surrounded by trees, right above me I saw the hole I pierced through the branches after I fell. It was a clear sky from what I could see, probably I've been out for a couple hours. I felt the terrain to be quite dry. Maybe the rain didn't fell over here.

Slowly moved my hands into my pockets while looking for the holy penicillin. That thing surely was my salvation. After some difficulty I applied it and waited a couple minutes, the effects take some time.

The hell of a day I was having, I hope the dudes of the chopper are alright. I surely wasn't, at least not enough.

"I think it's here," A voice suddenly said. I almost snapped my neck frightned by that. Did someone actually found me?Or this would be a very coincidental encounter?

But I saw no one, just a couple birds near a low branch. I must be hearing things.

"You think he's alright?" Another voice said. Sounded female.

I getting crazy, I swear. I look around again but there's no one. What's going on?

"He got beaten badly, maybe an accident,"

Ok, if I wasn't looking I wouldn't have EVER believed what I just saw.

The freaking bird talked!

"Are you sure?How he got himself here in the first place?" The other bird spoke.

Oh my god, I'm death for sure, this isn't possible. But why I'm injured?Perhaps my soul has been degrading after living such hellish life. I was stunned I still had a soul.

"I don't know, why you don't ask him?" The bird who first talked replied back with sarcasm.

Perhaps he doesn't know I can actually understand what he's saying, but who would expect that?And since when I care about what a bird would expect?I didn't even know birds could actually be able to expect at all. I better say something to make sure I'm not getting nuts.

"Don't mind asking me anything, I'll just lay here like a cadaver," I said with a touch of mockery.

And thinking that I almost freak out when I saw the birds talking, the birds seeing ME talking actually freaked out. Took them few good minutes to recover from the shock.

"You can actually understand us?" The first bird spoke while slowly approaching of me. It was clear for me he was a toucan, what kind I did not know. Hopefully not the ones that eat meat.

"Pretty much, how?Just don't ask me yet, I have no idea. I'm still trying to figure it out if I'm alive or not," I said with some irritation. I wanted to get up, this whole situation was way bizarre for me to handle it while laying on the ground like a piece of wood.

Seeing the toucan actually forming an facial expression of surprise was another thing to add to my 'bizarre things that happened in my life' list.

"Wow, I never encountered myself in a situation like this before," The toucan said while scratching the back of his head with his wing.

"The feeling is mutual," I retorted with irony. At least I still had my guns and equipment. Finally the penicillin was making effect.

"Do you have a name?" The toucan asks. "I'm Rafael by the way."

What?Toucans have names?He's Rafael?Gosh, what did I eat at lunch?

"Err...I'm Nadal," I said being really unsure if I really wanted to keep talking with the bird or not.

"Nice to meet you then!Can you move?" He asked clearly sounding concerned. I slowly raised my chest, no sharp pains whatsoever. At least I suffered minor injures despite that crazy fall. It's a miracle I didn't broke anything, but the back of my head bleed badly on the last hours. The wound took some time to close. I wonder if the injury at my head was related with this bird talking stuff.

After I got up I checked to make sure I was all set up. I barely noticed how Rafael flew back to the branch. When he saw me carrying guns he became more concerned about his safety and of his companion.

I went to talk with them.

"Hum, well...Rafael..." I felt so weird right now. Seriously, what's next?Santa Claus? "...do you know where am I?"

"Yes, you're in the forest," He said formally. I noticed how apprehensive he got when looking at me, perhaps because of the guns.

"Well...I guess I better move on then."

**A/N: That's it for first chapter, thanks for coming.**


End file.
